


PRIDE OF PRIDE

by wokainight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Pack Dynamics, Pining, Romance, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wokainight/pseuds/wokainight
Summary: your head hurts.it hurts so much that the best thing you could think of was to pull mark in, wrap your arms around him,and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	PRIDE OF PRIDE

the fire rides into the blue, with chips of spark surfacing through the upward current of condense, warm air. the moon had been in full view, bright and magnificent to all who behold its view. you were sitting amongst people, hand outstretched against the raging campfire, eyes lulled into the mysterious beauty of such flame. the night had been cold, at the edge of greeting winter’s mischief. the fur you adorned was barely doing any damage against the biting winds and icy temperature. but tonight was a special night, and you couldn’t possibly miss it.

it was your coming of age ceremony.

more precisely, a wolf’s coming of age.

that meant you would soon present… present as what? it would be tricky to truly make sense of this genetic lottery. you knew your parents were both a beta— therefore you hoped to be on the same line as them. betas weren’t bound by heats or triggered by ruts. betas kept their cool and were always levelheaded in any situation. betas knew love when they see it— they aren’t blinded by pheromones or lust.

biting down on your pale, chapped lips, you’re about to stand up to search for a blanket when thick, black fur is laid on top of your shaking lap.

“cold much?” taeyong, a newly presented alpha, just a few moons before his official debut, takes a seat next to you.

“thanks,” you replied, also accepting a warm mug of tea from his hands. “but you should take your coat back, it’s exceptionally cold today.” you attempted to shove the fur back into his hands.

taeyong clicks his tongue, putting his hand on top of yours, guiding it back onto your lap. “you know the cold don’t bother me anymore.”

you take a sip of the tea, trying to think of a plausible comeback. “it might not bother me too… soon,” you joked.

alphas have a physical advantage against the rest of the pack— they’re fast, strong and apparently, being frozen is non-applicable to their kind.

taeyong takes a look at you for a second, the corner of his lip rising up. “sure, if you think so.”

you raise a brow at him. “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“nothing,” he breathes out, patting your shoulder. “cheer up if your prediction goes off-course,” he winks, laughing as he jogs to someone calling him from the other side of the field. you watch his figure, buried behind other pack members, shooting stink eyes at his direction.

sure, presenting an alpha would shock the hell out of you— but it was still a more favourable outcome you would prefer. other than being a beta of course. beta is first preference in your virtual voting system.

you look down at the jet black fur, probably made from one of taeyong’s many hunts. although your senses aren’t fully developed, you can almost smell the woody-ash scent that taeyong carries with him. rubbing your hand against the texture of the fur, you feel your heart quicken slightly.

you swear if you fell for taeyong just because he lent you his coat, you were going to throw yourself over a cliff.

so to shake everything off, you folded his coat over your arms, set your cup of tea down, and went for a walk within the crowds.

\---

you’re quite far from the campfire now, closer to the thick trees, swaying gently under the breeze. there’s a group of familiar faces cackling together like a bunch of crows over last night’s dinner. they’re seemingly suspicious— and you can see a jar of some kind being passed around like a hot potato.

“hey stupid!” you shout, smirking a little too soon.

when all heads turn, you can’t hold back the laughter that ensues. you approach them, wiping your imaginary tears.

“ha, ha.” donghyuck mocks, “that’s so funny.”

you stuck your tongue at him childishly. “it is funny, you all identified as stupid. thank you for being realistic everyone.”

“you’re a stupid too,” the younger male retorts.

you’re about to say a better reply when a hand intercepts. “what are you guys? five?” doyoung questions. (though he’s not far off the mark.)

doyoung stands in front of you, almost blocking your view. you scrunch your brows at him, wondering why. doyoung was one of the candidates for today’s coming of age ceremony. haechan though, has to wait for the next few moons before he’s supposedly ready— but who knows, he might be like taeyong— presenting early.

your thoughts come back to doyoung’s broad figure. “what are you doing?” you finally ask, pushing him aside. “don’t stand in front of me, that’s just rude.”

doyoung blinks and glances your way, almost puzzled. “i did, didn’t i?”

“of course you did einstein.”

donghyuck takes the chance to intercept again. “if you’re done with your petty insults you should run along bambi.”

the suspicious grew as you look at the single sweat bead falling from his temple. you scan the area once again, scrutinising hard.

just behind mark’s twitchy figure, seems like a bottle, not a jar (as you previously thought). “what’s that?” you take a step towards mark, raising a hard brow at him. “is it that hard to wait until the ceremony? you get to drink after anyways.”

“bugger off, i have to wait moons for this.” donghyuck interjects, to no avail.

your eyes are trained on mark’s. he licks his bottom lip— his anxiety mechanism. you can read him like a book. it was almost a pleasure to tease mark. he knows he wasn’t going to win, but didn’t want to ‘ruin’ the fun for the rest of the gang. a sheep stuck between wolves.

“i- they just wanna have fun. come on (y/n), it’s not that bad anyways,” mark tries, bringing out the bottle from behind. “we’re all going to drink... so—“

“mark you really think it’s okay?” you sigh, slapping a hand against your forehead. “even you doyoung? really?” you turn to face the male in question. doyoung was supposed to be the rational one of the bunch. but you’re not sure about that too now.

“we’re all just nervous,” doyoung retorts, placing a hand on taeyong’s fur. “and is that yong’s?”

you look down and looked up, nodding. “i was cold.”

“it’s not that cold.” doyoung says, furrowing his brows. “are you sick?”

you open your mouth, blink, and shut it once again. “wait, it’s not cold to you?”

doyoung bobs his head. “if i run around i’ll probably need to take this coat off.”

“oh,” you simply say, looking down.

“so you’re going to let us drink right? we all need to be as far away from sober to finish this damn ceremony.” donghyuck blabbers, despite not being the one participating in the ceremony. he grabs the bottle from mark, forces the seal open and chugs down a good slug. “oh god,” he scrunches his whole expression into part disgust and disappointment. “it tastes like what rubbing alcohol smells like.”

you give him a look that read ‘told you so’.

another round of scoldings was about to occur— just to be timely interrupted by the loud sounding horn, sound curling around the air and for a split second, your heart stopped. you bit down on your bottom lip, spinning around to see the bonfire higher than ever, people gathering around in a circle, ageing like trees.

\---

“…today we gather here to celebrate the coming of age for our dearest pack members…” the leader of the pack was surrounded by elders, rehearsing the introduction they have passed down for generations.

you’re standing in front of the fire.

the warmth turning away all the frost that was layering on your pale skin. you try not to look too affected by the ceremony. looking left, you see taeyong, mark, doyoung and a few other familiar faces. donghyuck’s visibly around the front line, sending you weird faces, still holding onto the alcohol.

you feel the jitters running up your trembling skin, down to your toes and hitching your breath somewhere in the middle. the tension in the air suffocates you with the spicy notes of the smoke. there’s a deep, reverbing sound that the fire sings as it sways by the wind, listening to those who gaze into its unknown.

the elders threw ashes burnt by last sunset and infused with petals of red flowers. you’re captivated as it washes away the blue night and you hold in your breath for a second, scared to breath into the ash.

“…may they find fate knocking on their door. when they open their eyes, renewed as a true wolf, may they…”

you can only grasp parts of the leader’s speech. he’s taking his time as per usual and you’re just twiddling your thumbs, trying to think of better things than being mindfully stuck in this awkward encounter.

you could feel cold sweat run down your neck. the fire escalates a little further, fuelled by the addition of fresh, dry wood. you balled then unballed your fists in an attempt to ventilate the layer of perspiration building up on the palm of your hand. there’s a shuffle next to you before a colder hand held itself against yours, fingers slowly intertwining through.

you’re baffled for a minute. glancing up, you see the smile on another familiar face. jaehyun.

a heartthrob for many contending wolves, he’s often picked as the most attractive individual and a headliner for whenever he’d choose to present.

you’re not quite sure if the two of you were supposedly close… in fact many of your conversations had been less than ten words. weird.

his fingers are oddly cooling, despite the heat of the fire. you feel his thumb grazing over your knuckles, unhurried and gentle.

it was time to accept the wine, crafted with wild flowers and roots of near and far. it was the mark of adulthood and the symbol of one’s independence from childhood.

despite how important it was supposed to be, all you could think about is how nice he smelt despite the burning wood howling behind the two of you.

\---

you ran away as soon as the ceremony was over. the taste of the alcohol still lingered inside your mouth and the redness of your cheeks did not settle.

jaehyun appeared visibly stunned by your fleeing figure, looking down at his hands, still feeling the heat of your palm against his.

he’s too much into his own thoughts to see the flurry of black hair racing behind you.

\---

you stop against the shield of the trees, leaning onto one, heartbeat so fast you felt like fainting. whether it be due to the burst of high-intensity exercise you just undertook or the pent up butterflies you felt as jaehyun held your hand— you couldn’t figure out which one won against the other. the stillness of your surrounding in contrast to the rowdiness in the background, kept you in deep conflict.

holy shit.

jaehyun likes you?

you?

the weird girl hanging out in a weirdly weird group of weird-ass friends.

and jaehyun hangs out with the cool guys anyway… taeyong, johnny, lucas… all the guys almost guaranteed an alpha spot. they were like the protagonist of any movie…

meanwhile,

you’re just…

…you.

deep in thoughts, you miss the steps approaching you— only to yelp as a hand lands on your shoulder.

“oh my gosh!” you spun around so quick that you lost your balance at the end.

blinking, you’re face to face with mark. his arms are weirdly sturdy around you, keeping you from falling.

plain ol’ mark.

“mark?” you gasp as he pulls you up to stand again.

“hey,” he rubs the back of his neck, “i saw you running and thought you might be sick or something…” he looks around, “why did you come here?”

you slump against the tree you were leaning onto, sighing in relief. it was jus mark.

“i, uhh—“ you’re wondering if you should broadcast it to the world (well, just to mark… but it felt as if it was the whole world).

“jaehyun held my hand.” you said, a bit too quickly.

mark looks lost for a second. “w-wait, jaehyun? as in jaehyun? the one who looked like he saved the planet in his last ten lives?”

“yeah that one,” you blushed, trying to cover the redness of your cheeks.

“oh,” mark retorts simply as he takes a seat next to yours. “he’s most likely an alpha,” he states the obvious. “but if he’s approaching you… do you think you’re—“

you swiftly covered his mouth with one hand, sending him a hard look.

“you know that’s the last thing i want to be.”

mark holds the hand covering his mouth, putting it down slowly as he sends you an apologetic look.

“what are you doing?” your blood boils with every one of his gestures. you knew he only meant well— mark was harmless afterall. but the look of sympathy was as if he knew you would present as the last category in your vote.

“why are you looking at me as if you think i’m going to be that?” you jerk away the hand he was holding.

you feel the heavy breathes pumping through your lungs, the blood thumping through your veins and the curses rushing through your mind.

you liked mark. he was a nice friend.

you shouldn’t be ‘hating’ him this much… but something inside you feels like it’s swallowing you up. your heart felt like it was pumping over its limits.

mark stared at the ground instead, trying to avoid confrontation through eye contact.

you see the crown of his head, and a soft, woody scent, intertwined with warm spices, wafts into your senses.

you feel dizzy for a bit, a bit nauseous—

and before you know it,

a blackout.

\---

you can’t remember what you dream about.

there was sunshine in your eyes and someone’s voice whispering in your ear. you felt oddly at peace and in conflict at the same time. there’s a pressing warmth below your stomach and discomfort toils between your legs.

“…(y/n)? do you hear me?”

the slit of sunshine landing on your eyes blinded you for more than a mere second. you struggled to sit up, slipping through the silkiness of the sheets, entangled between the blankets.

“jung...woo?” you paused, finally sitting up.

jungwoo was still the lean, dangly fellow with large bambi eyes and the cutest smile ever. he was often more than spirited and plain ol’ peppy in every aspect.

physically, you could recognise him as the guy he was…

but something about his smell…

it was sickly sweet. like sugared oranges and citrus in general.

“did you use a perfume?” you pinched your nose. “it’s really strong.”

jungwoo’s visibly flustered, covering the side of his neck, attempting to hide the fading bite mark, presumably done by his unnamed mate. “i— uuh, presented.”

shit.

you forgot.

“don’t tell me,” your heartbeat fastened, you held your hand against the base of your nose, almost too afraid to take a sniff.

the now cloying aroma hits you right in the guts. you recoil immediately.

“(y/n)— i know you never wanted to be… but it’s not as b—“

“no!” you exclaimed, throwing the covers off. “this is the worst it could be! my parents are betas jungwoo! we have not had an om—“ you stop, biting down on your bottom lip. “we have not had…one of me in the previous five generations…” tears ran down your cheeks as you held your fists against your eye, pressing. “i can’t believe it was still recessive.”

jungwoo seemed unsure of how to tackle your tantrum. he rubbed your curved back tenderly, barely brushing against the fabric on your skin. you struggled to take deep breaths, drowning in your current reality.

this was it.

you were an omega.

your worst nightmare.

\---

time doesn’t stop for you. not even as you soaked the sheets in your tears and made jungwoo nurse your sobbing self. you muttered letters of apology and a sideline of gratefulness for his presence during the worst revelation in your whole lifetime. stepping out of the comfort of your room, your parents greeted you with a hug, unable to say a word. they had been convincing you and your worries for the past year, agreeing that it wouldn’t be for a possibility for you to present as an omega.

your parents were betas. your mother’s parents were betas and your father’s parents were a beta and an alpha.

where was it in that equation did it make sense for you to be an omega?

you ended back in bed after a light supper.

more like,

you were just distastefully tossing around the food with a fork, wih no appetite to actually eat.

staring at your ceiling, your eyes travelled to the furniture inside your room. there was a fur coat folded neatly on your desk.

you gradually sat up, staring at the coat intently.

a waft of scorching firewood, reminding you both of the night of the ceremony and the darkness of taeyong’s eyes, enchanted your senses.

you will yourself from picking up the coat and burying your nose in it, embedding your scent alongside taeyong’s.

that would be so weird.

taeyong was the kid who accidentally snorted orange juice when johnny told him to ‘smell’ it.

thinking of the worst possible memories of taeyong in mind, you threw your head back onto the pillow and closed your eyes.

\---

morning came.

before you know it, you’re putting your coat around your shoulders, watching as light snow trampled onto the ground.

you exit the front door and was about to step out when you clashed onto the body of someone obviously smart enough to stand right outside the door. just waiting for trouble— you reckoned.

“what the hell are you—“

you remembered this smell. it was the last thing you could sense before fainting.

you had recalled it as being woody— but smelling it after presenting and fully developing your senses allowed you to identify it.

the warm wafts of sandalwood and the accents of spice.

mark came to get you.

“mark,” you breathed out, glancing up at him.

was it just you or did he just grow?

like ‘rapid growth’ grow?

“hey…” mark stops, eyes onto you like a hawk. he’s a head taller than you now, shoulders broader since the last time you saw him and you knew from his scent exactly what he was.

alpha.

“well that makes it awkward,” you attempted to held your breath, sidestepping to avoid the intensity of his scent.

you could tell he was at least trying to contain his pheromones in. if he were to let it go, you would probably be begging him to take you to bed and just claim you. to talk more than dirty words into your ear and feel the rawness of his skin against yours.

mark grabs onto your elbow faster than you could even react.

he tilts his head towards you, expression almost unreadable. his conflicted look, paired with the mild anxiety in your scent, took your attention away.

“this won’t change… us, right?” the plead in his eyes, along with the downturn of his lips egged you on to comfort him.

“what do you mean ‘us’?”

mark squares his body towards you, lips trembling to squeeze the words out. you can definitely smell the growing anxiety in his scent— the spices enhanced through the rapid emotions rushing through his veins. his hand lowers down to hold onto your fingers, touch lingering timidly as he thumbed your skin.

“i don’t want to lose what we have,” he sucks in his cheeks, gnawing on the inside flesh. “nor do i want to keep being what we are.”

“you don’t want to be friends?” you retorted, rather offended by his comment.

“yeah,” mark takes a step closer to you, body so close you shiver under the intensity of his scent. “don’t you?”

shaking off his grip, your eyes bulge as your feeble attempt goes by without much resistance on mark’s part. his hand’s still gently holding yours. the power struggles aggravate you even further.

“let go of me.”

“why?”

you’re stuck for words. what does he mean by ‘why’? it’s not normal to hold hands with friends of the opposite sex for such a long period of time. it just triggers things you don’t want to feel.

“we’re late for breakfast,” you say through clenched teeth. “now let go.”

mark reluctantly looses his hold over your hand, staring at you for a bit too long before he turns and starts walking.

“come on, we’re late.” he calls, glancing back at you with a subtle smirk.

you grumble under your breath,

trudging after him.

\---

when you arrive at the dining hall, it’s a lot less busier than usual. you spot your typical group of friends, gasping as their now ‘extras’ tagged along with them, stealing the seats you and mark would’ve occupied.

“(y/n)!” jungwoo chirps, standing up to rush over to you.

you’re also bulldozed by his sheer size. jungwoo was as tall as you remembered. the citrus scent was now tampered with the pepperiness of dark amber. shifting up, you catch lucas’ wide grin, accompanied by a wink.

jungwoo and lucas huh?

would have never guessed.

“you’re alive!” he exaggerates.

“yeah, i guess i am,” you half-mumble, approaching the table with jungwoo’s arm around you.

taeyong greets you with a grin, as if he was flaunting the fact that he predicted your subgender before you presented. you gave him a little scowl before sitting next to jungwoo.

mark squeezes next to you, despite doyoung scooting in on the opposite side.

you furrowed your brows at mark, “you know that seat is free,” you pointed to the one next to doyoung.

“yeah well,” mark rubs his palms onto the fabric of his pants, “this spot’s better for me.”

“ooh mark,” jungwoo nudges onto your side, heavily winking his eyes. at this point, he looked like he had uncontrollable eye movements, mostly jerking.

lucas wraps his arms around his mate, smooching onto his cheeks, slobbering in your eyes. you watch in horrid, mouth left agape.

there’s a hint of curse words at the edge of your tongue, waiting to explode.

“calm down,” mark whispers from your right, his voice low and breathy.

you sort of froze in your spot, before your fingers move to pinch mark’s hand which was sitting on top of his leg.

he sends you an inaudible look of pain, mouthing ‘ow’.

\---

you finally get away from mark and his whiny grasp to attend your duties at the medical bay. this was the first time in a few days that you finally returned to the things you enjoy most. making herbs and concoctions, bandaging up people and rebuilding health.

a few steps away from the bay, you see jaehyun standing around, flowers in hand.

you gulp, hoping it was for jungwoo instead.

the jungwoo who told you he had to ‘help’ lucas with something and that he’ll be there in ten.

“hey (y/n),” jaehyun smiles, dimples in full view. he brings the flowers close to lips, as if giving it a kiss before he outreached them out to you.

“these are for you.”

blossoms of light peach and pink decorates the bouquet. a white wrapper and a touch of blush for the ribbons. it would be every omega’s dream to receive such a romantic confession.

you gave him an awkward, lopsided smile.

“thanks,” you accepted his gift, attempting to be grateful.

jaehyun smells like frankincense.

you catch note of his woody, spicy scent, whilst trying to keep your composure. (not sure how much of that you have left now that you’re an omega.)

he’s still smiling for you, standing in front of the door.

“i, uh, got to get to work.”

jaehyun seemed confused at first, looking at you, expecting more than ‘that’ for an answer. he purses his lips for a few seconds too long.

“jaehyun,” you sighed, “i have to be honest with you.”

“yes…?” he tilts his head sideways, like a lost puppy which you might have kicked when it tried to follow you home. wow, what a bad human— wolf you are.

“i-i appreciate this,” you briefly glimpsed at the flowers. something inside you writhe to the edge of your feelings. the heaviness of your stomach shed some light to the agitation boiling in the pit of nothingness. you felt like the most terrible person in the whole world.

in spectrum, you knew it was a stupid move to reject jaehyun.

he was everything in a mate that you could ever wish for.

but at the same time,

you’re not sure if hitting it off with someone was the right thing to do. not when you’re so goddamn beaten by your genetics. not when you’re still crying yourself to sleep every-time you think of who you are now.

not when you couldn’t even bear to love yourself.

loving someone felt like it was out of reach.

“but we’re just not going to work.” the half-whisper runs dry, with you licking your bottom lip.

stunned wouldn’t even cover the emotions peering out of jaehyun’s glistening eyes.

for god’s sake,

he looked like he was about to cry.

“can you… give me a chance?” with just his voice, he made you feel rooted in your spot, unable to move. the softness of his scent dropped like tears rolling down a window, pelted by rain.

you brave yourself, sidestepping past him and holding onto the door handle.

“i’m sorry.”

that was all you could say before you shut the door behind you and finally took a deep breath.

you clench the bouquet a bit too tight, before dropping it on your desk and headdesk-ing the hell out of your mind.

you.

you reject jaehyun.

the hot guy.

fuck.

\---

“i turned jaehyun down,” you casually say, while smashing dried herbs.

jungwoo stops in his track, gawking at you.

“you did what?!”

“i declined him like a credit card, yes.”

“that’s…” jungwoo pursed his lips, “wild.”

“yeah, totally wild.”

“but you have a reason right? it’s definitely mark huh? c’mon i know it’s mark!”

this time you dropped the pestle you were holding onto, startled as it hits the mortar, letting out a rough drop.

“m-mark?”

“you fainted with him, woke up and came to breakfast with him… what’s next?” he queered, as if it was the most scandalous thing that happened since the kardashians aired on tv.

you stood your silence, having nothing for a comeback.

picking up your pestle,

you continued on grinding the herbs.

somewhere inside your head

mark whispers to you:

‘calm down’.

\---

you’ve been trying to avoid any kind of alpha bullshit, exiting the medical bay through it’s back exit (one that like no one uses).

barely shutting the door, an almost purr made you jump in shock.

“avoiding me?”

“mark!” you hit him, not too hard of course.

just enough to feel the sturdiness of the muscles underneath his shirt. you gulp down these deep, dark thoughts away, attempting to look at mark’s seagull brows instead.

“you’re gonna give me a heart attack one day,” you groan, “i swear.”

“course i will,” he laughs.

“so?” you raised a brow, “why are you here?”

you’re both standing behind the medical bay, under the misery of one lonely tree, barely extending it’s shade. there’s no one around and it should have been the perfect escapade for romance.

but when you look at mark,

you can’t ignore the throbbing of your heartbeat. blood’s rushing to your face and you can smell how attracted you are to him.

it’s just your ego.

stupid, big-ass ego.

you don’t want to admit.

“i… want to show you something,” he uttered, rather nervous.

you have no idea what mark would do.

you never did figure out his algorithm anyways.

\---

mark takes you a little far the normal neighbourhood, rushing into trees, passing by small cottage houses, wooden to the bone.

you haven’t seen any of them before.

mark stops at an opening in the woods, trickling sunshine in like a spotlight. the wooden architecture had a measurable size to it, with a bench in the front porch and a sign that said ‘home’.

you knew what it was before mark could speak another word.

it was a home.

the community helps newly presented alphas build a home… which acts like more like a nest when they do claim an omega and et cetera.

he was taking you home.

literally.

“do you like it?” he says, hopeful.

“i— uh,”

mark takes this chance to intertwine his fingers with yours, sliding in like a custom fit. he leads you inside the doors, showing you the living room with a low couch. beige, just like how you would’ve liked it. the interior was decorated with shades of nature, soft hazels, hard wood, pale skin and intermittent of fresh plants. the house smelled so much like mark that every process occurring inside your brain turned to virtual mush.

he takes you down the hall, “so that’s the study, bathroom, spare room,” he stops dead at the end, opening the last door slowly.

big wide windows with plenty of natural light, bits of plants by the window sill, and a kingsized bed at the heart of it all.

“are you—“ you pursed your lips, “are you really skipping all the steps and went right to this?”

mark, seemingly guilty, covers his lips with the length of his fingers, looking around.

“do you like it though?”

“i— yes okay, i do like it. you know me too well but that’s not the point!” you stressed.

he looks relieved more than anything, doing fist-pumps in the air and creating a small cheer festival for yours truly.

“earth to mark? you’re doing this whole courting thing wrong. like very wrong.”

“sorry, i’m just really happy that you liked it,” he smiles rather bashfully, giving your hand a soft squeeze.

you think back to jaehyun and the fact that you dropped his ass like a hot potato this morning.

“i just rejected jaehyun—“

“that’s good,” mark had just interrupted you to show his approval of the fact that he agrees with you dumping him. without dating.

“not good.” you repeated. “how are you sure that i won’t do the same to you? you know how much i hate being what i am right now.”

you see him furrowing his brows together, calculating his chances of success— most probably.

“you like me.”

that was it.

that was all that mark had came up with. he was so damn sure that you would and could reciprocate his feelings without a doubt. where in hell did he get his confidence from? it was just like mark to be so sure for things he doesn’t quite know of.

but it was the only thing you couldn’t deny.

“i know you do,” he takes a step closer, closing in on you.

the next step he takes, leads you to fall straight onto the expanse of the bed, rather claustrophobic under the pretence of his figure.

you don’t want to push him away.

you don’t want to reject him.

there it hits again, the wave of sandalwood, dipped in spices. you could feel your fight or flight senses appearing. sympathetic senses. heartbeat fastened, palms sweaty, pupils dilated. you could feel the rush of hormones through you, the anticipation building up inside your stomach, crowded by butterflies.

“fuck,” mark curses right next to your ear, head dipped low. “you smell so good.” he breathes out.

“do you know how hard it was to stay calm? all i could think off all day was you. doing stuff to you i know i shouldn’t be doing— but this fucking alpha hormones gets to me.” he presses his lips against the side of your neck, right below the ear.

you could feel your conscience slipping in and out, your mind wrecked in the midst of it.

your head hurts.

it hurts so much that the best thing you could think of was to pull mark in, wrap your arms around him,

and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
